Give us Time
by kinzer
Summary: Bo and Lauren with the rest of the gang doing the usual.


Bo practically ran out of the Dal after seeing Lauren with Nadia, she knew it was going to be a hard sight to see, yet she made herself go. Kenzi hot on her trail yelled after her, "Bo come on it will get easier" And Bo knew it would but she did not want it to, so she kept going. "Damnit Kenzi, why oh why did I let you talk me into going tonight" Bo asked Kenzi as the girl walked into the clubhouse. Kenzi looked at Bo and knew that maybe it was too soon the succubus looked pained. "I'm sorry Bo, I really am I thought you would be ok" Bo grinned and responded "Ok Kenzi, every time I look at her my breath gets caught it's like she takes my chi from me" Bo did not wait for a response from her friend she needed to be alone, to lick her wounds in private. Kenzi watched as Bo headed up the steps, she whispered a "Damn" under her breath. She knew what she had to do whether or not Bo would be upset or further more hurt she did not know, but she had to try to fix this.

A phone call was all it would take but how would she go about this particular phone call. "Hey Bo needs you like now" she listened to Dyson on the other line and rolled her eyes. "I know wolf-man but I can't call Lauren you have to please for me". A growl came from the other end of the phone before she realized he had hung up. "Great, guess I gotta call," she voiced to no one.

With a deep breath, she dialed the doctors' number; she heard a faint sound of a phone ringing before a knock came at her door. She rushed to see who it was and when she opened the door the ringing had gotten louder. There before her eyes stood no other than Lauren. Kenzi spoke "I was just calling you"

Lauren held the phone up "Yeah I know, Is Bo in here" Lauren peaked a look inside

"Yep she's upstairs" Lauren came in and Kenzi shock her head "Wait don't you wanna know why I called you" Lauren smiled already knowing why Kenzi would call her "For Bo right?"

"Well yeah, she's a wreck and it has all to do with you and your coma-less girlfriend" Kenzi did not have the best appreciation for the doctor, hell, she hurt Bo once, Kenzi knew it would happen again.

"I know that is why I am here," Lauren stated firmly "I'm going up ok" this wasn't a question Kenzi knew that so she just nodded. "Make it ok Doc," she added before Lauren too like Bo disappeared up the steps.

Upstairs, was a completely different atmosphere, not open and sunny like downstairs. Upstairs was dark and foggy, Lauren knew this was going to be hard no matter what was said or what was about to happen.

She noticed Bo in bed as soon as she stepped into the succubus's room. Bo was laying under the covers hands over the pillow that covered her face as if it was too bright for her. The only light though radiated off the clock on the nightstand. "Bo" Lauren whispered as if she didn't want to disturb her.

Bo had heard Lauren come in downstairs, mentally picturing how this would go she already had a negative mind about this whole situation. "Not know Lauren just go home" putting a emphasis on home she then felt the bed sink a little lower to the right of her, Lauren's side as she use to call it. "Please Lauren" she begged she knew she was weak and just a touch from the Doc would make her break, just like the first time Lauren had betrayed her. That's when she felt it that warmth from a hand on her stomach, she almost moaned. She wanted to scream and throw things.

"Bo please just look at me" Lauren asked

"Why, you made your choice"

"Did I when," Lauren asked then answered herself "I'd think I would remember that don't you"

Bo laughed oh the gull of this women, she finally took the pillow off her face. The sight of Lauren made that feeling of electricity shot into her body.

"Why are you here?" Bo asked, "I don't need you to be I am fine" Bo stated rather unbelievably

"Bo, you are not fine, I know that Kenzi knows that, hell even Trick questioned me" Lauren stated with a somewhat of a smile.

"I can… I can have anyone" Bo snared but there was doubt in her voice.

"Oh" Lauren whispered, "I guess I'll make myself scarce then if that's what you want" Lauren Oblivious to the doubt Bo had at her own words.

"I said I can, I didn't say I wanted to" Bo finally smirked a little. She felt it again that pull Lauren had on her. It was like a moth to a flame, she knew better, knew she would probably get her but it didn't matter.

They stared at each other for a while before Bo sat up, her face become closer to Lauren's. "Why is it so hard to just tell you" Lauren's eyes were so inviting. Bo started again quietly "I just want to say it, but if I do will it all go away, will you go back to her."

Lauren bowed her head there it was the question she didn't know how to answer. Will she? "I can't answer, I don't know if I can leave her in the state she is in" Lauren paused and waited for Bo to say something but when she didn't she continued. "I love you Bo I do, But I love Nadia too. When I see you it hurts so much if Nadia is close to me I wanna push her away and pull you near."

It was all too much too soon, Bo needed her to either say it or leave say she wasn't leaving Nadia say she didn't wanna be with Bo " I'm not a puppet Lauren, you cant pull my strings"

Bo's tone scared Lauren but not enough to know better. The doctor just needed time and it was borrowed time at that. All this was doing was making a mess of things. "I'll go" Lauren stood to leave when she felt that pulse in her hand that leads to her heart.

Bo had her hand and was pouring all the love she felt for her into Lauren "Take this then, take it and use it on her." She sounded so hurt Lauren couldn't take it she instantly broke.

Tears streaming down her face she ran, she ran downstairs right into Kenzi. "Wow wow hot pants where you going"

Kenzi saw the pain Lauren was trying to hide. "I can't I just can't" Lauren sobbed into Kenzi's shoulder.

"Ah snookums' sit down" Kenzi ushered her to the couch. "She is in pain Doc can't you see that or did you flunk psychology?"

Lauren didn't respond only sobbed. Kenzi knew it was her turn; she would wait for Lauren to pass out before she left her, fear of the doc leaving kept her still.

Chapter 2

Bo awoke to her head killing her it felt like an anvil had landed on her while she slept. She hated the day already and she had just opened her eyes. What was to come of this day, she could only imagine. The stress of yesterday was too much for her, she wanted Lauren but was just to damn pathetic to say it out loud and make the women actually hear her. She grabbed her cell to check her messages figuring there would be atleast one from Trick. Yep, Trick had called along with Dyson's 6 missed phone calls. She groaned what could be wrong now.

"Hey Dyson whats up"

She listened to him repeat the message of what had conspired after she had stormed out of the Dal. The Ash had came by, and demanded Lauren to return to the lab. Bo knew this would happen sooner or later, why must he treat her like a dog. Lauren wasn't someone the Ash would give up so easily Bo knew that but then again, Lauren had never said she would not stay and help the Light Fae.

"Wait but Lauren was here last night how did she get away?"

She listened for his explanation.

"Tell Trick thank you." Bo always knew Trick was someone she could count on to protect the ones she loved.

Dyson went on to say Lachlan will be looking for her, dragging and kicking she will be brought back to the lab. He says the Ash seemed scared almost like something was coming for him and Lauren was the key to stopping it.

"I'll find her Dyson, she left last night kinda pissed and probably hurt." Dyson interrupted her saying that Kenzi had called him asking for his help but he had refused to get in the middle of it. "Yeah thanks for that, but she came anyway, I'll find her and when I do we will head to the Dal."

Bo hung up with Dyson and laid back down staring at her ceiling "yeah what a great start to a day" she whispered to no one

When she hit the last step, there she saw Lauren and Kenzi sleeping soundly on the couch. Lauren engulfed by Kenzi's arm over her shoulder. Bo just stood there and a thought came to her mind. Can she really let this women go without fighting for her, Lauren had said she never choose maybe that was what she needed to consider. Nadia wasn't the one for Lauren, Bo knew that hell even Kenzi knew that and the love for the Doctor wasn't fond there. As comfortable as they looked she couldn't wait a minute longer to wake them Lauren was in danger.

"Kens wake up….Kens" Bo tapped on Kenzi's shoulder. When she started to wake Bo couldn't hold back the smile she knew what was coming.

"Oh man, please tell me I didn't get naked with the doc, cause grewssss," Kenzi snake her way out of her entanglement with Lauren. She turned to Bo and smiled "all yours Bo-Bo."

"Oh and Bo, please go easy on her she's well annoying and so overrated, but she loves you and well that's all that counts with me" And with that Kenzi took off to her room.

She knew the doc loved her but was it enough for what they had to face everyday. Let alone her own problems.

"Lauren, wake up" Bo nudged her a little she was always a heavy sleeper. "Hey" Bo whispered and she took Kenzi cold spot next to the women. "Lauren…Hey" She swept the air that was covering Laurens face away and rested her fingers just under her chin. She leaned into her and gave her the lightest kiss she could muster without letting it take on more of a sensation to her own hunger that was stirring. "Babe" she whispered as she was still hovering her lips over the other womens.

Lauren began to stir and Bo smiled she always is so beautiful when she wakes. Eyes fell into each other and a smirk played on Laurens lips. "Hey" she said sleep evident in her voice. Lauren leaned into Bo and their lips meet once more this time with more feeling then either could ever express to each other.

Bo pulled back and smiled, this wasn't the time for any of that and nothing was figured out. "We can't" she voiced

"Why Bo I want to and I can see it in your eyes you want to also" Laurens aggravation was starting to perk its little head up

"Dyson called" Bo knew when it came out that it was probably the wrong thing to say.

"Of course he did" yep there it was Laurens own little green eyed monster

"Lauren come on, I didn't mean to make it sound that way. He called for you about Lachlan" Bo took a deep breathe, just when the day started to look up it went straight back into shit.

"What time is it, I forgot I need to help him" Confusion etched Bo's face help him what?

"You don't need to do anything for him, he thinks of you as an object he can just flaunt around and hold hostage when he pleases." Bo's own monster was starting to show not that she was jealous of him, but it seemed Lauren always went running whenever he called.

"I do and I will Bo, and look at you always trying to control what I do or who I help" Lauren could play the word vomit game just as well as Bo.

"I don't control you, I care, I don't know how to handle this whole situation so I may act that way but I don't want to" and Bo didn't she just wanted to love the women and be there for her, it just was always so hard.

"Then help me, come with me to the lab talk to Lachlan he has news of something big." Lauren stood up and grabbed her coat as Bo looked on at her. "Coming?" Lauren asked once she seen Bo not moving.

"I need to…um you know I'll meet you there" Bo hung her head, this was always the thing that caused the most fights, She needed to feed and she would never with Lauren she never wanted to feed from her.

"Fine Bo take your time" the harshness was not missed on Bo "I gotta go see Nadia first too" A deep cut that was but it's the truth Nadia she is still very much in the picture and Bo couldn't forget that.

Bo watched Lauren walk out the door both of the women wearing a frown. "Yeah day could get no worse," Bo sounded off as she slide down further into the couch.

Chapter 3

The Dal was eerily quiet not a patron in sight, Bo knew Trick had closed for the day. Dyson sat on the one side of the bar talking quietly with the Blood King, all attention turned toward the door when Lauren came busting through slightly knocking Bo off balance. "Wow what's the rush Doc" Dyson called out.

"Did something happen what's wrong" Bo asked rather quietly

"Mmm nothing is up just knew I was needed is all" Lauren lied and Bo could read it

Lauren smiled and slid past Bo who was still standing the doorway. Bo knew something had happened at home maybe it was that the doc never came home to Nadia last night and they fought or maybe something else. Bo needed to know but now was not the time.

"So what's up why the rushed call and the whispered voices Trick, what's stirring now." Bo asked as she popped a squat next to Dyson and Lauren on the other side nice.

"Dyson says Lachlan is up to something and I have seen it last night he was spewing venom literally," Trick stated

"Well he can't come just scoop her up and take her he knows I lay claim with her so he needs me to give that ok" Bo responded quickly and rather harshly not even considering Lauren was right next to her or the conversation they had. But to her defense the ash has always rubbed her wrong.

"Um Bo I don't belong to you anymore then I do to him" Lauren stated "and furthermore I told him I would help him there is something big coming we all need to settle our differences." Lauren in her demanding doctoral voice stated matter a fact.

"Oh so that's what lastnight was" The hurt in the succubus's voice shining through. Not caring who was in their company.

"That is not what I meant Bo and can we maybe not discuss us right now, there are bigger things at play." Lauren pleading with her for Bo to drop it and seeing that the succubus was far from that.

"Oh why I'm sure you would like for Dyson to hear how much I love you and that you are playing me" Bo rose to move behind the counter she needed anything to stop this rage that she suddenly felt. Trick moved aside letting his granddaughter grab the whiskey. She poured a quick shot and proceeded to down it while staring daggers at Lauren.

"No I really don't want to hear anything from Lauren other then what is coming head on strong at us." Dyson stated smirking at Lauren who smiled back thanking him for changing the subject.

Bo continued to stare at Lauren a tint of blue showing. Lauren could see it but chose to ignore it as of now.

"The Ash says there is a strong evil force coming that him nor the dark can see, but the elders feel it. The emotions of this force are strong they are making people angry much like what the Garuda did." Lauren looked towards Bo who was still just staring at her, she ran her fingers through her hair and kept on. "I have done some digging it looks like it is coming from a unknown clan."

"Wait a clan on the outskirts" Trick asked

"Yes possibly the faroof clan. I think that's where we start Dyson" Lauren concentrated on Dyson didn't notice the gesture Bo has given to Trick.

"I'll grab Hale and we can go check it out Bo?" Dyson looked towards Bo and Trick who were making a exit for the cellar.

"Can you handle it I need to do something here with Trick?" Bo asked her eyes a shimmering blue. Lauren inhaled rather loudly jumped up.

"I'm fine Lauren let me go with Trick he has some of the shots you made me downstairs." Bo smiled to give Lauren and Dyson who was now standing a feeling of relief that did not happen.

"She's feeling the effects Dyson we can't let this thing get a hold of her if it is this clan we have no hope without her." Lauren started to shake knowing what this meant.

"Why hasn't she fed Lauren?" Dyson asked ignoring the obvious of if they lost her to the dark.

"I am not her mother she told me she was coming to see you this morning" Lauren stated quite agitated he would question her.

"She hasn't come to me in months Lauren little do you know we haven't done anything since you had your last session with her you know before Nadia awoke." That was a low blow but she deserved it everything Bo was feeling was her fault. What was she to do a girlfriend who has been in a coma for five years awakes the day after she really falls for Bo.

"Leave it Dyson it's none of your concern! Go find the clan." Dyson smirked at Lauren's boldness to order him around.

"Oh you little human, I know see what she sees in you, demanding are you" Dyson turns to leave but not without a little more of a blow to Lauren. "No wonder she always came to me to feed." Lauren snorted causing Dyson to spin around.

"Yeah Dyson feed being the right word not sex and certainly not love." Lauren stated and as soon as the last word was out of her mouth, the wolf was in her face showing his teeth. The doctor leaned backward trying to get out of the wolf's personal space.

"You think I can't hurt you Lauren because you are ward of the Ash?" He growled at her showing teeth "Like I can't just crush you because of Bo?"

Lauren calm on the outside and frantic on the inside tried to steady the wolf. "Dyson I'm sorry she chose me when the Norn took your love away" Lauren could see the wolf ease up but not like she had wanted him to this evil is drawing his anger.

"Just remember Lauren she would be with me if it wasn't for that… you are second place, she will never love you like she does me." Dyson seen the torture and pain on Laurens face he knew he had hit a nerve he also didn't know why he had said it. But he couldn't stop himself. "Oh and Lauren how's Nadia?"

Before Lauren could do anything an angry succubus was standing between the two facing Lauren her eyes were that same blue but only darker a sign of control lose. "I don't know who you think you are talking to her like that" deep the voice growled as Bo spoke to Dyson not even sounding like her own. She still faced Lauren hoping that the little will she had left seeing the doctor would stop her from doing what she had wanted to the wolf.

"Bo stop" Lauren whispered "I am fine he hasn't hurt me" she stated trying to calm the situation.

Trick walked in catching Lauren hushed voice, he looked towards Dyson and noticed his slumped shoulders and his granddaughters tense stance as she stood nose to nose with Lauren.

"Dyson go check what is going on with the clan grab Hale and maybe even Vex, I'm sure the Morrigan will allow it since this affects here also." The barman grabbed a hold of Dyson's hand pulling him out of his stuper.

Dyson turned towards Trick his eyes glowing yellow, "Bo has to come with us Trick all anger aside we need her with us." Trick knew this but there was no way he could trust these two together right now.

"No Dyson you go Bo needs to be here she can do some other research with me." Dyson turned towards Bo who has not moved a inch from her place in front of Lauren.

"Fine" Dyson growled and turned towards the door.

"This is far from over Dyson stay away from Lauren or else… you have been warned." Bo's voice was back to normal but the malice in it was torture for Dyson to hear he wanted to react but chose to keep his body intact at this time.

The door had swung closed and Bo relaxed a little before turning toward Trick "Leave us now I have to discuss this with Lauren" It wasn't a question it was a command and the blood king knew it as such but he also knew the extent of what she was going through and it wasn't time to question anything.

"I'll contact the Ash please Bo… Lauren do not leave here please it is too dangerous we do not know what is coming." With that, the old man walked away to his cellar.

Bo took a deep breathe knowing this was not what she had wanted to be happening she wanted to be in her bed asleep or better in Lauren's bed doing other things.

"You haven't fed in how long Bo?" Lauren waited and Bo did not respond, "Bo do not treat me as a fool I am not one I can tell" Lauren gasped as Bo swung around to face her eyes shining a shimmering blue.

"Do not question me Lauren please I am teetering here can you not see THAT!" Bo yelled the last part mad at the question asked her.

"I see it babe I see you need me" Lauren softly touched Bo's face and could feel the love pouring from the succubus, Bo could not hide it if she tried. "I want you Bo, I never chose Nadia please let me help you" Lauren closed what space there was left between them.

Bo gave in to Lauren for a kiss it was slow and sensual. A feeling Bo had been craving for a long time.

"No please Lauren we can't" Bo stuttered as the feeling of pleasure coursed through her body. "I can't not now I will lose control you have to know that. I will not lose you just to win this battle and I will not lose you to Nadia" Bo took a step back only for Lauren to step forward.

"I trust you just take a little Bo I'm not asking for anything more right now you have to or you will lose all control and you won't be able to stop yourself from hurting me you have to know that." Lauren leaned into Bo and let what happened next take her over.

Bo had given in to what she always feared feeding from Lauren but the doctor was right she had to take some now.


End file.
